


The Boy From Rhye

by softboideaky



Category: Queen (Band), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Gangsters, Johnica - Freeform, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen AU, Star Wars AU, Star Wars Universe, gay its's all gay, i relate the most to john - fin, jimercury, more tags will be added in the future, non-canon, pinning, poor john honestly, the senate has decided your fate brian and its very gay, trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboideaky/pseuds/softboideaky
Summary: John, a boy from the planet Rhye is taken by the Jedi order. He struggles to cope with his new life. And the dark side is pulling at him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 34
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this fic!!! Make sure to share, kudos and comment!!! -Ava
> 
> Insta- @_poopyart__ (ava)  
> Insta- @hotspaceweirdo (fin)

The white caps shifted throughout the vast seas. He could see large and dangerous sea creatures swimming about, underneath those mighty waves. John hated it here on Rhye. It was a depressing place, only the fish to keep you company. The skies were constantly dreary and bleak, the occasional Nybre crossing the clouds. 

There was too much water, too much pain. The memories associated with Rhye and its seas were harrowing, he didn’t like it. But the padawan who was close to graduating, according to Brian, his master, needed to learn how to control his emotions better. 

“John!” Brian called out, jerking John out of his daydream. It was more of a nightmare than a daydream though, Rhye wasn’t a pleasant place.

The younger man rubbed his eyes, refocusing his attention on his master. Brian was standing in front of him, a glare spreading across his face. John really needed to stop zoning out, Brian didn’t find it very amusing. 

He was staring at a fountain nearby. Watching the water slosh around transported him back to the days of Rhye. John was often reminded of the dreaded planet when he saw pools of water, that’s why he avoided baths. It disturbed him to a certain extent. 

At least he was remembering a more agreeable time, not like the nightmares John was plagued by at night. It was the time when Brian and he first met. The padawan didn’t know it then but that curly-haired boy would soon be his closest companion. 

John was extremely grateful that Brian had sensed his force abilities. When the former padawan suggested to his master that they take John back to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, he was absolutely thrilled. Even though he was a bit old for a youngling at the time, they still accepted him. It saved him. But his hatred for Rhye never left him.

When he first encountered Brian, John didn’t think much of how their relationship would progress, he was just thankful that the curly-haired boy got him off that retched planet. Soon, John would become dependent on Brian and vice versa.

They grew to really know each other. Both of their fathers had unfortunately passed. John’s father passed before he was born, he was told that his father died gallantly saving a Jedi. Brian’s father had been killed in battle. Having that pain in their life brought them close. Brian was lucky for fate to choose him to be John’s master. 

But there was one thing he missed about that horrible planet was Veronica.

They had been best friends for years. Veronica had been his rock. John’s mother was never present in his life, so John confided with Ronnie. The two of them had always hung out, finding entertaining things to do on the empty planet that was Rhye. 

When John left for the Jedi academy they kept in contact. And slowly over the years, John and Veronica fell for each other. The feelings were small at first, easily ignored but then they grew. When she would come to visit the young padawan they would lock Brian out of John and his shared quarters so they could mess around. Brian didn’t find it amusing.

John’s hands tightened around his lightsaber, he refocused his attention on his master. He was giddy today. Veronica was visiting him today, after his training. John was aware he was breaking the Jedi code by forming a relationship with the brunette. He didn’t care, she was important to him, he wasn’t going to let her go. 

“John, my forces! Pay attention when I’m speaking to you. I know you’re graduating school soon, but I’m still your master. C’mon, let’s start again, remember to square your shoulders,” His master raised his lightsaber, preparing to duel. 

John ignited his saber. The low humming of his weapon rang in his ear. He glanced at Brian and then at his green lightsaber. He breathed in and out, letting the force move through him. The moment John closed his eyes and prepared to duel but the moment he let his concentration slip, Veronica popped into his mind. 

The two started to duel. Their lightsabers collided. The two colors mixed, the vibrant green and blue. Brian kept a close eye on his padawan. He was a good master, he knew it, so it took him by surprise when John’s form was sloppy today. Brian’s padawan swings weren’t tight and neat at usual, they were wide and careless. 

He could sense something in the force. It was radiating off John, there was something distracting him today. It was an emotion that Brian couldn’t quite pinpoint. It boggled his mind. What possessed John to have that emotion? What was he hiding? 

\---

Freddie’s gentle brown eyes gazed down at the palace gardens, his left leg crossing over the right with his elbow resting on his knee, his chin pressing down on the palm of his hand. Though his expression seemed as though he was in concentration, his mind was in a different place. He was concerned about the senate, which he knew he shouldn't be. He wasn't the king of Nevermore, so in a way, it wasn't exactly something he should care about, but here he was. He lifted up his arm to push a lock of hair out of his face, though as he did he came to a realization. He looked over to his father.

"Father, I need to speak with you," he said, placing his left leg back onto the floor of the throne room and standing up to face his father.

"Yes?" His father said with irritation, looking up at his son.

Freddie took the time to process his sentence, which made his father more irritated. He took a deep breath and spoke on his exhale.  
"I believe...that the senate might be corrupt," he said, his grip tightening on the sleeves of his robes as his father’s brow furrowed with rage

"Oh?" his father said with a passive-aggressive tone "And why do you think so?"

Freddie’s expression became more anxious, as did his body language. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Is it not suspicious that Chancellor Palpatine has been in office months after his term has finished, though there has not been another election?" he said calmly, though in the back of his mind he felt it came off rude.

His father sighed.

"The majority of the Senate wanted him back anyway," he said irritably "They felt that an election was not needed." 

"Exactly, only the majority! And those are the ones he listens to, the others he just casts aside!" Freddie raised his voice as he said this, he desperately wanted to try and get his point across.

His father stood up and walked towards him, which intimidated Freddie.

"Listen to me, Farruk, there is nothing wrong with our political system," he said coldly, staring down at his son.

Freddie glared at his father in return, "You're only saying that because he listens to you." He sneered, turning to the door and storming out of the throne room and down the corridor. Why wouldn't he listen? He had valid points for his argument. He walked down the corridor to his bedroom before he heard a familiar voice call him 

"Freddie! Behind you!" 

Freddie turned around and smiled at the person calling him.

It was Jim Hutton. 

Jim never failed to put a smile on Freddie's face, which made him feel lucky to have him as an assistant. Jim was a gentle and kind man who always listened to what Freddie had to say. And God he was handsome. It would be a lie to say he wasn't in love, yet he was still unsure of his true feelings towards him.

"Jim, darling! Where have you been?" he asked, running over to Jim and giving him a quick hug. 

Jim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, staying silent for a moment and avoiding eye contact with Freddie. 

"It's difficult to explain…" He said finally. "But! I did get you something," He exclaimed, grabbing the prince’s wrist and running down the hall. 

Freddie jolted and almost fell over in surprise, though he picked up the pace to follow after Jim. They ran for about thirty seconds before Jim came to a stop abruptly and looked over with Freddie, excitement in his eyes.

"Wait here," He said to the young prince and went into his quarters, excitement in his eyes as Freddie waited outside. He came out almost as fast as he went in, the smile on his face going from one ear to the next and a small loth cat in his arms.

Freddie’s face looked like a child’s at Christmas as he looked down at the feline "Is that for me!?" he exclaimed excitedly, looking as if he were to explode with happiness. 

Jim nodded, slowly placing the young loth cat into the excited prince’s arms, who immediately hugged the cat with a squeal.

"I love them!!" Freddie squealed happily, looking as though he would cry with joy "Is it a boy or girl?" he asked, looking up at Jim.

Jim thought for a moment, trying to remember what the seller had told him "Girl," He said finally, smiling at Freddie’s happiness. One of his favorite things to see was Freddie's smile. 

Freddie thought for a while, supposedly on a name before looking down at the loth cat   
"I'll call you Delilah."

\---

Freddie was taking a late-night stroll down the palace halls. He was struggling to sleep, and it seemed Delilah was also. He carried his new loth cat friend down the hallways before hearing voices come from his father’s office. He edged closer, wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation. He could hear two familiar voices; his fathers and Chancellor Palpatine’s. Though there was another voice he could not recognize.

"You understand what we need to do, yes?" Asked Palpatine’s, supposedly to his father.

"Yes, though what would it do to my reign?" came his father’s voice.

"It would make you seem more powerful, and as though you wanted to keep your people safe by killing the Jedi." The third voice replied.

Freddie froze. He knew a Jedi; Brian. They were relatively close, as well. But why would they kill the Jedi? 

His father spoke again "But they were sure that the Jedi were peacekeepers, that they were meant to protect-"

The voice interrupted him "That was what they wanted us to think, your Highness. But the only thing they want is power, and our new Empire will destroy them and protect your people." 

Freddie filled with internal rage. What bullshit! The only thing Jedi wanted to do was protect them, and Brian was setting a good example of that...and his previous Jedi friend. He had a close friendship with her, so close that Freddie had to tell his mother he was gay just so she would stop teasing him about her. She left the order in protest of another Jedi wrongly accused of murder, which he felt was right. 

He heard the voices speak again

"Exactly." Palpatine said, "Though there are Jedi we feel could be turned to our side."

"Would they protect my people?" Freddie’s father asked.

The third voice spoke again "Yes, so you needn't worry." 

"We must leave now, Your Highness." Palpatine said, and Freddie could hear two sets of footsteps walk towards the door so he ran to his room, Delilah still in his arms.

\---

Brian sat with his legs crossed, his mind in a semi-conscious state. He was meditating quietly in the Jedi temple’s expansive garden. The curly-haired Jedi was letting his mind rest, he had been very preoccupied with John’s questionable behavior. Brian was meditating in his favorite part of the temple to relax his nerves. 

Speaking of his padawan, the younger man was off in their shared quarters. Brian let John and his friend, Veronica hang out in their home. It wasn’t like he was going to be let in there, John liked to keep the door locked just despite him. 

A very distinct sound echoed in the distance. Brian’s eyes flew wide open. He was immediately snapped out of his meditative state, that sound wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near this part of the temple. 

It was a lightsaber. 

Nobody was supposed to ignite their sabers in the gardens. It was strictly forbidden to duel in the gardens or to cut any of the exotic and wonderful plants with the lightsabers.

Brian slowly got up from his position near his favorite potted ferns. He walked towards the corridor outside the room. That’s where he believed the low hum of the lightsaber came from. The Jedi master’s suspicion was confirmed when he saw the distinctive electric orange glow. 

It was a glow that he could never miss. 

Brian stepped back in horror, his eyes wide and filled with fright and grief. 

A very dark and anger-filled presence filled the room. 

It was Paul Prenter’s. 

\---

The smoke burned his lungs, making his nostrils flare in disgust. Brian coughed, his father covering his mouth, silencing him so no one would hear him. Tears streamed down his young and youthful face as he heard his fellow younglings scream and cry. 

Their shrieks ripped through the dark night, sending shivers down his spine. Brian and his father were rushing around someone’s quarters, trying to find a suitable hiding place. His father’s force signature was radiating fear. Brian didn’t know how to feel about that. His father never showed fear. 

Qui-Gon Jinn entered the darkroom, the only light illuminating the Jedi master’s panic-stricken face was the fire that was nearing the room. Brian’s father turned to the fellow master, Brian clung to him tightly. 

“Hurry master May, he’s coming for you.” 

Who was he? The dark force that had washed over the formerly serene temple? 

Master Jinn left in a hurry, his padawan following him closely. His blue lightsaber was ignited, along with his master’s. Master May took his son’s hand and led him to a wardrobe that was hidden in the shadows, he shoved him in there. 

Brian’s father’s gaze softened for a second, “I love you, my son. May the Force be with you.” He placed a soft kiss on the young boy’s head. It was strictly forbidden by the Jedi code to show affection or attachment. Especially saying those three words. I love you. 

Brian relished in the fleeting moment.

His father shut the doors quickly, only leaving a little sliver of light for his son. The curly-haired boy started to cry, sobbing even. He knew something terrible was going to happen, he could feel it through the force. Brian wiped his tears on his tunic, he tried desperately to get a hold of himself.

The child peaked through the crack in the wardrobe, his eyes widened to a comical extent as a dark silhouette entered the room, the flames behind him. His force signature was overwhelmingly dark, it suffocated him. But it was strangely familiar. 

The man’s eyes were golden. It was a stark contrast to the darkness around him, the darkness that seemingly engulfed the entire temple. The figure growled, backing his father into a wall. Waves of fury and resentment came crashing off of him. 

“Prenter, my padawan, why?” Brian’s father spoke, his voice was quiet and strangely devoid of emotion. There was still a twinge of disappointment. 

Brian knew the man now, he could put a face to the name. He was his father’s padawan, Brian hadn’t seen much of the boy since his age neared the one of a padawan’s. Master May had begun spending more time with him, training him, than training his actual padawan, Paul. 

“You betrayed me!” The dark man roared, “Me! Your padawan! You were supposed to be my master!” Angry, sadness and betrayal came from his force signature in waves. Brian felt pity for him, but soon that wouldn’t last long.

“I understand, but you have to listen to me-” 

Paul immediately cut him off. His golden eyes blazed with wrath. “No! I will not! Now, where is he?” The padawan yelled, “I can feel him.” He muttered under his breath. Brian knew exactly who he was referring to, it was him.

“I’ll never tell you.” The master whispered. Goodbye, my son. He said through their force bond. 

“So be it!” 

Paul ran towards Brian’s father, igniting his orange saber. He raised it above his head and brought it down upon the head of master May. It was a sickening sound to the young boy in the wardrobe. Hearing the lightsaber go right through his father. 

Something snapped inside of Brian. 

Instead of letting his emotions into the force, they surged through him, giving him power. 

The doors to the wardrobe flew open, coursing with the force, slamming against the sides. The dark silhouette turned to Brian, those unmistakable eyes penetrating his soul. The young boy turned to his father’s lifeless body, forever changed. 

“You killed him.” 

A rack on the wall rattled from the pure power of the force swelling through the room and around the two people. 

Paul’s lips curled into an ire smile. No words were uttered but Brian knew exactly what he meant. A strange bond started to form between the two boys, between dark and light. They were connected through the force now, they could feel each other. It was a sickening bond, it made the curly-haired boy want to wretch his guts out.

Brian spontaneously pushed Prenter, the force flinging the man into the raging flames outside of the door. He screamed in agony, the link between them running red with hatred. Brian would never forgive his father’s former padawan for this. 

\---

The bond was ignited again, it was once again running red. Brian glanced around, breathing heavily. The orange glow was gone, but now some of his beloved plants were wilting. They were obviously affected by the sudden disturbance in the force. The master picked up his favorite plant, a scraggly looking thing from Tatooine. He needed to confine in his padawan immediately, to see if he also felt what Brian had sensed. 

The dark part of the force bond writhed around him. 

Maybe Brian was just imagining it, Paul surely couldn’t alive, he had died all those years ago, burning to death at the hand of his younger self. 

Brian rushed out of the room and down the hallways of the temple. It was dark and empty, no soul to be found. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of his boots against the floor. He panted quietly, rounding the corner. 

The door to John and his quarters were coming closer. Brian could hear quiet talking from behind the heavy metal door. The curly-haired man slowed to a stop, he punched the passcode to the quarters in. 

The door slid open. 

Brian gasped. 

The potted plant fell to the ground and shattered.

END


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava did 90% of this cus i have no motivation and ideas to do shit ;) -Fin

John rubbed his sopping wet hair with his linen towel, careful not to get his padawan braid tangled in the cloth. He stepped out of the fresher. The boy tried to dry off as quickly as possible, speeding through the routine that would normally take around an hour. 

John wanted to get out of the bathroom desperately to see Veronica. She would be leaving tomorrow to get back to Rhye and he wanted to see her as much as he could. John’s companion was waiting out in the living room for him, he was ecstatic to see her. 

Before the padawan could leave the bathroom he caught a brief glimpse of himself in the mirror that was hung above the sink. His breath hitched. 

With John’s small ponytail he bared a striking resemblance to his mother who had long since passed. It was quite disturbing to see his deceased mother staring back at him, John loved her dearly and he didn’t appreciate being reminded of it. 

He still occasionally had vivid nightmares about finding her body laying in their hut. A month or so after the brown-haired boy had left for Jedi school he had returned home for a quick visit only to find his beloved mother laying in her bed, dead. John was grief-stricken for months after her death. It was awful and he didn’t want to be reminded of it. 

John shook it off and pulled a light sleeping tunic over his head and a pair of soft pants to rest in. He just wanted to talk a bit with Veronica, catch up and then head to bed, all before Brian returned. He had been having trouble sleeping at night recently, he was constantly being plagued with strange dreams. John was looking forward to sleeping with Ronnie. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room, smiling down at his girlfriend who was laying on the couch reading a holobook. 

Veronica glanced up at John, she sat up and scooted over so he could come and join her. She noticed how tired he looked, he had dark circles under his eyes and a drained look in his eyes. Ronnie wondered why. 

“Come sit.” She motioned for him to come and lay down. Veronica hoped they would get to chat tonight but it looks like they would just be sleeping. 

The padawan sat beside Veronica, who coaxed him in to lie on the sofa as she cuddled up to him. John, in return, kissed her forehead and pulled the pins out of her neat bun and played with her hair for a while, starting to feel his tiredness. His eyes felt heavy, but he was too scared to fall asleep, too scared to see a vivid image of his mother’s dead body again. His breathing heightened at the thought and Ronnie looked up.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked with a gentle voice and a concerned look. As they had known each other for as long as they have, Veronica knew most of what was going on in John’s fragile mind and tried her best to understand, too. Though sometimes she was still scared of him doing something stupid to escape.

John zoned back into reality, trying to steady his breathing.

"I-I'm okay…" He said shakily, a weak smile crossing his face as Veronica kissed his hand gently. The padawan sighed contently as his girlfriend whispered sweet nothings into his ear to help him calm his nerves. Sometimes John thought she was the only thing keeping him tied to reality. 

The younger girl knew how hard this life was for her boyfriend. Veronica could sense his distress with his life as a Jedi and losing his mother and father at a young age, she just wished she could do something about it. 

\---

Her soft hand brushed against his cheek. Ronnie gazed at John, their lips interlocking. John had the brunette sat on top of him, she smiled down at him. John leaned up to kiss her but they were both suddenly startled by the sound of the door across from them sliding open and something falling to the floor. 

They were both confused by the silhouette standing in the doorway, due to the poor lighting in the room the couple couldn’t tell who they were. The obscure being stepped into the dim light of the room, revealing John’s master, Brian. 

His mouth hung agape. Brian’s surprised look slowly morphed into a look of fury and a hint of betrayal. His brows knitted into an angry furrow. The older man sighed harshly, trying to collect his thoughts and words. 

John was so fucked, so kriffing fucked. His master, the man who respected the Jedi code so much that he didn’t even explain what marriage was to the padawan before him, was staring down at John. This wasn’t going to end well for anyone, including Veronica. It wasn’t like John could get out of this easily, he was in a pretty compromisable position. 

Brian let out a strained chuckle, he was absolutely livid. He clenched his teeth together and balled his fists as the experienced master tried to release his bubbling anger into the force.

Veronica made a small noise, obviously made uncomfortable by the building tension in the room. She was unsure of what to do. If the brunette said anything she would surly get yelled at or quickly dismissed. There was no easy way out of this.

Veronica glanced down at John. He was biting his lip nervously, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and Master May. 

Brian exploded from across the room, “What is this?” He spat angrily, seething.

“What the kriff are you doing John?! This- this- this is unfathomable!” Brian cried. John could sense through the force that his master was frenzied and quite confused. 

The padawan let out an annoyed huff, this was ridiculous. His master’s reaction to catching him with Veronica was blown out of proportion. The code was dumb, John should be allowed to have this one little thing. After all that had happened to him, he should have this sliver of happiness in this dark, dark, dark world. 

John should be able to be with Ronnie, it wasn't fair. Something inside of him was telling him he was allowed this happiness, unfortunately for his sanity quite literally.

“Darkness is the only way to true happiness." Came a voice in his head, which zoned him out of Brian's yelling. Veronica, though, was getting more and more uncomfortable with it, and stood up to leave. 

John came back into reality as he felt Ronnies weight come off his legs. He looked at her pick her pins up from the sofa and head to the door silently before he realized what was going on.

"W-wait Ronnie don't leave-" he stammered, standing up to go after her as she went through the door of their quarters, though pausing for a moment as if she had felt something.

Brian quickly pulled John away from the back of his tunic and turning his padawan to face him, the master’s expression fueled by anger.

"Listen, padawan." he hissed "You are no longer allowed to see her again, do you understand?"

John nodded, avoiding eye contact with his master as he slowly turned and went into his sleeping chambers before hearing the voice again.

"You're allowed to have her."

The boy shook his head and sat on his bed, placing his face in the palm of his hands. Was he going insane? Or was it just his lack of sleep? Either way, he felt drained of energy, so he thought it was best to go to his chambers and rest. 

“We will be discussing this later, you hear me, John!” Brian screamed from the main part of their shared living quarters. John felt strange, his skin felt prickly, like someone was watching him. He shuddered and laid down, trying to ignore Brian seething in the distance. The brown-haired boy ignored the sound of the door to the house sliding open and then closing. 

Master May shook his head. He could forgive his padawan for certain things, but never for something like this. It was in direct violation of the code. But his padawan was obviously off right now he was acting shifty, Brian could exactly judge his actions to their fullest extent at the moment. 

As the Jedi master was leaving the room he tried desperately to reach through their now strained force bond, to feel something, to make sure if John was okay. The younger man had put up his shields, blocking Brian from feeling or reading his thoughts. 

The curly-haired man cursed him out under his breath, muttering a few unkind words.

He traveled through the empty hallways of the temple. It was a bit chilly in the dimly lit halls. Brian wished there was a bit more light as he tried his best to search for Veronica, who had runoff. He was fairly sure she would have gotten lost in the intricate hallways and rooms.

Brian needed to get to her before someone like master Windu caught her and caused more trouble than was needed. 

He picked up his speed slightly as the night went on. The temperature dropped even further, making the Jedi tighten his robe a bit more. Brian could hear the distant chatter of voices, he hoped that it wasn’t Veronica but at the same time he did. He wanted this search over as quickly as possible. 

Brian happened upon the source of the voices. He let out a strained sigh of relief. It was Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, they were coming home from a mission late at night. He hoped to the force that the pair had seen Veronica, so they could point him in the right direction. Brian didn’t want to spend his night searching for the girl, he needed to tend to John after all. 

The two stopped as the frazzled looking master approached them, out of breath and obviously worried. Obi-wan turned to Anakin and gave him a confused look, the younger man shrugged. Brian appeared in front of them stressed.

“Master Kenobi, knight Skywalker have you seen a small woman with brown hair? I believe she was heading in this direction.” He asked, biting his lip anxiously. 

Obi-wan folded his arms, trying to recall if he did see the girl. He didn’t remember hearing or seeing anyone who matched the description he was given. Kenobi shook his head. 

“No, I have not master May. Why is there a girl running around in the halls so late?” The redhead questioned. He normally didn’t like to pry into the personal lives of his fellow Jedi but this sparked his interest. Obi-wan wondered why someone, who was obviously not a Jedi was in the temple so late at night. 

“Oh nothing, my padawan is just being a little difficult.” The taller master said with a gentle sigh. Both Brian and Obi-wan glanced at Anakin who was giving them a lazy glare. It was common knowledge that Knight Skywalker wasn’t the best-behaved padawan, nor Jedi for that fact. (I really called Ani out)

“Oh, I understand.” The shorter master nodded. He nudged his former padawan, chuckling slightly. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I’m going to return to my quarters.” He walked off, leaving the older Jedi’s alone. 

“Do you need help, Brian? I can spare a few minutes to help search for the girl.” Obi-wan offered. Brian contemplated it for a few seconds. He didn’t need to get anyone else involved in his issues with John and Veronica. It would be best to leave Obi out of it. 

“I can do it myself, thank you for the offer though.” He said politely. The redhead nodded, understanding. 

“Okay, take care.” Obi-wan patted him on the back and promptly left. Brian watched as the shorter man’s silhouette slowly made it’s way down the winding corridors, only being illuminated by a few lights hanging from the walls. 

The curly-haired man started down the opposite hallway. 

\---

John laid on his stiff mattress, his fingernails digging into the soft fabric of his sheets as he tried to even out his breathing. His ragged breath filled the eerily quiet room. The brown-haired boy felt as if there were eyes staring at him from all angels. Sweat poured down the side of his temples. 

John tried to meditate, to regulate his emotions. But every time he reached out into the force for reassurance and guidance John was met with a wall of darkness. It was suffocating him. He had no clue where the presence was coming from. 

John needed to get away from it. 

He needed to getaway. 

END


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Jim’s duty as the prince’s personal advisor, he had to give his best advice. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. 
> 
> “Fred you need to tell the Jedi council.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is...long and uhhhh very uhm...intresting -Ava  
> and very gay! give love to ava she deserves it :) - fin  
> Insta- @_poopyart__ (ava)  
> Insta- @hotspaceweirdo (fin)

Freddie glanced out the large window in his bedroom that overlooked the city below him. The speeders and transports passed below. He bit his lip nervously and tore his gaze away from the outside world and continued to pace back and forth. The room was dark, the moons littered the sky, shining just a bit of light into the room. 

Freddie wished he could curl up and hide in the darkness around him, he wanted to get away from his duties and worries. Ever since he had stumbled upon his father and supreme chancellor Palpatine his mind had been plagued with the thought of what could happen. 

What was going to happen? Was his father really going to help eliminate the Jedi? The Jedi protected the galaxy, why would anyone try and get rid of them? Freddie had friends who were apart of the Jedi. They were wonderfully nice people. How could anyone wish death upon them? 

The chancellor should not be thinking or even speaking about this either! It was very unprofessional! Even Freddie, arguably the least professional person in the senate knew that you did not mess with the Jedi. They were protectors. 

What were Sheev’s reasons? 

Freddie’s attention was caught by the sliding door to his quarters opening to reveal Jim. Immediately the prince’s face became flushed. It was a silly crush and he knew it but he couldn’t get over Jim no matter how hard he tried. 

Fred was thankful it was Jim and not a maid or in the worst-case scenario, his father. The taller man was his personal advisor, he had access to about everything. He was glad Jim was there to distract him from his thoughts or let him unload about his stressful days. 

Freddie strode over to Jim, who had turned on a small light. The soft yellow glow illuminated his beautiful features perfectly. The personal advisor placed a hand on Freddie’s shoulder, the older man melted into the touch. It was very apparent that he had feelings for Jim but the taller of the two did his best to ignore it. It would be unprofessional. 

Jim tilted his head at the prince.

"Are you alright, dear? You seem very quiet today," he said with a voice Freddie could always compare to angels. It was such a gentle voice, and the prince would always feel comfort from it.

Freddie shook his head, looking at the ground with a small frown. The advisor placed his palm under the prince’s chin and lifted his head up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, guiding the taller man to the bed and picking Delilah up to sit down as well. Freddie took a deep inhale as he explained the conversation he heard last night. He rambled on, occasionally going off on tangents about how he feared for his Jedi acquaintances’ lives. 

“I believe my father and the supreme chancellor are trying to kill the Jedi.” 

The advisor’s eyes widened with shock, Jim was speechless for a second. 

“W-what?” He stuttered, unsure if anything he had just heard come out of the prince’s mouth was true. 

Freddie sharply inhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “They want to wipe out the Jedi for the better of our people.” Jim gave him a confused look, one eyebrow raised. He sighed, “I know, it sounds ridiculous.” 

“The Jedi have protected Nevermore since...forever! In the Great Battle, they saved our king, we owe them. Your father could not possibly want them dead!” Jim said, exasperated. He had majored in the history of Nevermore in university. This was his expertise. There could be no way king Bomi wanted to rid the galaxy of the Jedi. They were indebted to them. 

“But he does.” Groaned Freddie. He sat on his bed with a loud thump, obviously stressed by the situation. His sleeping robes fell delicately around him. It made Jim’s breath hitch, his mind started to wonder as to what was under the flowing sleeping garments. The younger man quickly rid his mind of those dirty thoughts, he had to be professional. 

It was Jim’s duty as the prince’s personal advisor, he had to give his best advice. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

“Fred you need to tell the Jedi council.” 

The prince slammed his fist against the soft bedding, frustrated. “That’s the problem! They won’t listen to me. They think I’m some kind of spoiled and naive prince with his head so far up his ass that he doesn’t know what’s happening in the real world. It’s a load of bantha fodder.” 

Jim bit his lip, “oh dear...I didn’t think of it in that way. They might believe you, but we don't know until we try." He placed a comforting hand on Freddie’s shoulder with a calm but determined smile. The prince sighed.

"I suppose you're right," Freddie mumbled, though he was still anxious about it, which the advisor noticed.

"Didn't you say you had a friend who was a Jedi?" he asked. "If so you could ask him to pass on a message to the council."

Freddie bit at his relatively short nails from the anxiety. "What if he doesn't tell them?"He said before going silent. The Jedi he did know would believe him...maybe. He wasn’t sure, but he was willing to give it a shot. 

\---

Brian tossed a few of his warmer sets of robes into his satchel. He made sure to pack his warmer clothes because in just a few minutes he would be on his way to Rhye. The backwater planet was notoriously a stormy planet, and it always seemed to have a chill floating through the air. Brian dreaded that planet almost as much as John. The weather was just awful. 

He would only be gone for a few hours, a day at most. The trip wasn’t assigned by the council, but he decided to go anyways. The curly-haired master was certain that Veronica was there, and he had to talk to her. She had managed to escape Brian’s clutches the night before. He assumed that she went back to her home planet since she had no other place to go. 

Brian needed to talk to her without John around. He appreciated his padawan, he really did but he was afraid the young man would cloud Veronica’s thoughts. The Jedi master had to tell her that she was no longer allowed to date his padawan, it was against the code and she needed to respect that. Brian trusted that she would follow the rules, she was a good kid. 

The door to John and Brian’s living space slide open suddenly, causing the master to glance up in surprise. He wasn’t expecting any guests, and John was supposedly in his room. But in stepped his padawan, a scowl present on his face. 

Brian let out an exasperated sigh, the brown-haired boy was supposed to be in his room, not out and about. “What are you doing out of your room?” He asked, giving his padawan a glare. 

“I was at the dining hall, eating,” John snapped, “Master what are you doing?” He quickly drove the conversation away from his defiance of the strict rules that had been put in place. 

The padawan had a suspicion as to where his master was heading. John had a rising feeling that it was Rhye, Ronnie had alerted him last night as to where she went, and that she had escaped Brian. He didn’t want him around her, to try and twist her thoughts with the code. 

The taller man went silent as his apprentice waited for an answer. Brian bit his lip, contemplating a believable answer, one that would arise too much skepticism. "Jedi business, assigned by the Council," he said finally, packing more equipment into his satchel to avoid his padawan’s gaze. Though he could still sense John’s anger. 

“It’s just a small mission on an outer rim planet, I was sent to help a small tribe of natives out,” Brian added, still trying to doge John’s intense stare. 

The padawan folded his arms "Are you taking the 103rd?" he asked bitterly. The 103rd was their clone platoon. There was currently a full-blown war going on between the Republic and Separatists. It would be unwise to go without some backup just in case. 

Brian shook his head "No. Strictly Jedi business only. I don't need them. It’s not even that big of a dispute anyways. What? Do you think your old Jedi master can’t handle himself?” the younger man stayed silent. 

John's suspicions were becoming more than a hunch. "Do you want me to go with you? You always bring me with you." The padawan asked, the grip on his tunic tightening. It was uncommon for a master to go anywhere without their padawan. It was quite unusual for Brian too, he had always said there was a teachable moment for everything, even for something as mundane as preparing food. 

Brian turned to his padawan "No. You need to stay here and rest. And don’t forget, you aren’t allowed out of the temple or out of this room for that matter!" he said, pointing at the dark rings under the shorter man’s eyes. They had a long talk the night before, it lasted until the early hours of the morning. It was understandable that John didn’t sleep very well. 

John let out an irritated sigh "Alright." he said, staying silent about where he thought his master was really going. It wouldn't end well, so he left silently to his sleeping quarters and getting into his bed, feeling his tiredness almost immediately, and falling asleep faster than a normal person. 

Before Brian left he peeked inside his padawan’s quarters. He gazed down at John who was sleeping peacefully. The curly-haired man worried about him. Ever since last night John had felt off, even his force signature felt disturbed.

//Flashback// 

John heaved, sweat poured down his temple, soaking his tunic. A much younger Brian stood before him, not as out of breath as him. 

They were standing in the temple’s training grounds. The ancient tree swaying delicately behind them. There were a few other masters and their padawans sparring around them. The sound of their lightsabers clashing around them. 

John’s master came at him again, his saber ablaze. Brian’s hazel eyes were fervent and ablaze with a heated look. The young padawan quickly scrambled to his feet, raising his weapon to block the blows that just kept coming at him. 

He swayed, his footing unsteady. Brian kept coming at him, he showed no signs of slowing down and letting John recuperate. He felt his defenses getting sloppier and less accurate, soon Brian would find an opening and he would get the scolding of his life. 

John’s hand tightened around the hilt of his lightsaber as he braced for another onslaught of attacks from his master. He felt like giving up, he knew he couldn’t go on for much longer. The brown-haired boy felt his grip on the saber and his position in the battle slipping. 

Brian’s eyes narrowed as he prepared to strike the opening left by the younger man before him. For a fleeting second, he forgot it was his inexperienced padawan fighting him and not a battle toughened enemy. 

The saber made contact with John’s side, sending shockwaves of pain throughout him. He let out an agonizing groan as the wound on his side seared. The padawan fell back, hitting the stone floor beneath him with a thud. His world began to darken. 

The last thing he heard was Brian screaming, “John! John!”

The cry fell on deaf ears. 

John woke with a start, sweat poured down his face, drenching his sleeping shirt. His chest felt tight. The brown-haired man took a few deep breaths to level himself. 

John glanced down at his side. He slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal a nasty burn scar. The padawan had known about this large scar, usually paying it no attention. John had no clue as to where it came from, he had assumed it came from one of his most recent battles with the separatists and that he had been more focused on something else to notice the wound. 

That often happened. 

But now, he knew where it came from. 

And the man who gave it to him would pay. 

John looked around his darkened room for his comlink. He found it sitting beside his bed. He took it in his still shaking hands and dialed to Veronica’s frequency. She always knew how to calm him down after one of his infamous nightmares. John just hoped she wasn’t mad at him due to the night’s events. 

"Veronica? Are you there?" 

The padawan waited for an answer from her, picking at his nails from worry before a response was heard.

"John? Are you alright?"

"No… I had another nightmare…" he said with fear in his voice "But it was different…"

"What do you mean by that, dear?" She said, her tone more concerned than it had been earlier.

"Brian… he hurt me." He said shakily, "That's why I have the scar.." He lightly traced his finger down the scar on his side, his hands trembling. 

"Oh…" Veronica went silent for a moment. "I'm sure he didn't mean to, dear-" There was a thud on her end "Wait-" her line went silent for a while and John started to panic.

"Ronnie? Ronnie are you there?" He said, his voice showing his panic.

No response.

"Ronnie, are you there?." He said again.

Again, no response.

John shut off his comlink, it would be no use to try and contact her. Veronica’s comlink often cut out due to the nature of Rhye and the distance between them. He glanced at the device, he longed to hear her voice again. 

//End of Flashback//

John watched in secret, shrouded in the shadows of the temple. His eyes followed master, Brian, as he boarded a small single piolet ship, his satchel being toted behind him. His master was leaving in one of the few hangers located in the temple, they were usually used by diplomats but today Brian was the exception. 

Ever since his nightmare, the night before John’s feeling towards his master had morphed into suspicion and distrust. His faith in the order and one of his few true friends were falling apart by the seems. Just looking at Brian made the padawan seeth with loathing, he no longer could trust him. 

John whipped out his comlink, tuning it carefully to the frequency of the 103rd. He waited quietly until the clone commander came on, Dall. John bit his cheek harshly as he watched Brian take off, he needed to get to Rhye and fast. 

“Commander John? How may I assist you?” The clone spoke. 

“Can you get me a small ship, I am needed in the outer rim. No troops will be necessary.” John said in a darker tone than usual. 

A dark force was starting to unravel in the padawan’s soul. 

“Yessir.” 

\---

Freddie gripped the armrest on his chair with every little bit of strength in his body. He glanced out of the window next to him, into the vast expanse of space. The prince’s breath hitched as he stared at all of those little stars. 

He had always hated flying. 

Jim and Freddie were on there way to Coruscant, they were traveling in a ship a part of the royal fleet. Jim had managed to snag it, along with piolet and a personal guard for the prince, all without the knowledge of the rest of the royal family. He was sure to get in trouble for practically stealing the ship, but that would be something he would deal with later. 

Jim and the beautiful man sitting across from him had more pressing matters to attend to. 

They were to see master Brian May, the general of the 103rd. Freddie was going to ask him to go to the council and tell them about Sheev Palpatine’s plans to destroy the Jedi order. Jim wasn’t so sure they would make it to the Jedi temple without Fred passing out in his seat. pussy

The poor man was so nervous. He was practically staking his entire life on this. If the interaction with Brian didn’t go well, or the force forbid he wasn’t at the temple, Jim and Freddie would be in hot water. 

Not to mention the fact that Freddie couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Ever since the previous night’s confession to Jim about the daunting situation involving his father and the supreme chancellor the prince would tell his personal advisor everything that crossed his mind. 

Jim peered over at Freddie, to check his friend’s state. For a brief moment, he was too distracted by the older man’s beauty and the sharp lines of his face to notice that the prince had started talking, again. Jim couldn’t keep up with how fast Fred was talking or even what he was jabbering on about. 

Until he said something that very much stuck out. 

“Force! I wish you could just hold- and I don’t know- kiss me!” 

Before the final word could even leave the man sitting beside lips, he clasped a hand over his mouth. Freddie turned to him, his eyes as wide as the moons that surrounded Nevermore. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“What?” Jim said in disbelief, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. 

“Nothing- I didn’t say anything!” Freddie’s voice was shaking profusely. A red tint had started to spread across his face, from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He could feel his heart rate quicken, Fred bit his lip. He couldn’t believe he had just admitted that it was true but he wouldn’t want Jim to know that. 

The prince watched as his personal advisor get out of his seat and shuffle over to him, albeit a little awkwardly. Jim gazed down at Freddie and extended his gloved hand out, the older man took it with a shaky hand. The younger of the two pulled Jim to his feet and smiled softly at him. 

“I know what you said,” Jim’s voice cracked, “and I kinda...wish that too.” 

The personal advisor’s hands trailed down to Freddie’s waist, pulling him in close.

Their lips connected. 

Freddie couldn’t get enough of Jim’s lips. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, perfect and made for each other. Everything was right in the world. All of their worries had disappeared with that small action. 

The captain came over the ship’s intercom announcing they had arrived at Coruscant. The two men had been too engrossed with each other that they hadn’t even noticed the landing. It was usually Freddie’s least favorite part about flying, he was glad to have Jim distract him. 

Jim and Freddie quickly separated as they prepared to leave the royal ship. The prince straightened himself out, a light blush dusting his cheek still. The younger man smiled and they left the ship, walking out onto the landing platform. A personal guard followed the two, keeping an eye on the planet around them. You never knew what to expect on Courscant. 

Freddie was always fascinated by Courscant. It always seemed so full of life and excitement, a far contrast from the boring Nevermore. He bathed in the light and soft wind of the busy planet, taking in everything before Fred had to board a small transport usually used for Senate meetings. 

In no time they had arrived at the grand Jedi temple. Surprisingly there wasn’t much traffic, very unusual for the core planet. The anxiety that had riddled Freddie since the take-off of his ship had slowly returned as he was forced to gaze out at the temple.

His hands shakily dug around in his satchel to find his comlink. Freddie could really use one of Jim’s kisses at the moment. As the prince, the personal advisor, and guard all exited the transport Freddie tried to contact the Jedi master Brian. 

He bit his lip harshly as he was met with static. Brian wasn’t picking up. It made Freddie’s blood run cold. He was hoping for an easy trip, to tell the master and leave, just to go back home with Jim or explore Courscant a bit more. Now he had to hunt the Jedi down. 

The fate of the republic rested on his shoulders. 

Force, Freddie was so screwed. 

He could have easily told any other Jedi, there were plenty standing around or arriving back from various missions. But life was never that easy. In reality, Freddie was too awkward to go up to any of the intimidating peacekeepers, not to mention the fact that he would look absolutely crazy. 

Jim tapped the young prince on his shoulder, “how about you ask those clone troopers.” He said, pointing the group of clones standing near the entrance of the temple.

Freddie nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves. He slowly approached them, he hoped they weren’t doing anything extremely crucial, the prince didn’t worry too much though as they appeared to only be waiting for someone or something. 

One of the troops seemed to have noticed him, he turned around and shushed the other clones. The group awaited the stranger’s introduction politely.

Freddie cleared his throat. “Greetings, I’m prince Farrokh Bulsara of Nevermore, could you assist me and my group?” He spoke softly, motioning to the guard and Jim who were standing a ways away. 

“Prince Bulsara, how may I help you?” The clone trooper said. 

“Do you know where master Brian May is? I have some important diplomatic issues to discuss with him.” Freddie smiled. 

The clone trooper paused, a second trooper whispered something to him and he nodded. “General May is on his way to the outer rim planet of Rhye.” 

The prince muttered a curse under his breath. There was no way he could reach him now, even his comlink wouldn’t due to the distance of the planets, not to mention a hologram. He wasn’t sure that the planet would be very up to date on technical advancements.

“Oh, thank you, sir.” Freddie bowed politely and quickly left the group.

Jim gave him a tight smile when he got back. Freddie looked away, a bit ashamed that he couldn’t get in contact with Brian. But his doubts were rapidly washed away when an idea popped into his head. Freddie turned to the stone-faced guard that was required to accompany him. 

“Could we go to this planet named Rhye, it’s where Brian is. I need to find him, it’s urgent.” The prince pleaded. Force, he hoped the guard would let them. 

Jim let out an exasperated laugh, quickly covering his mouth when he realized the older man wasn’t joking. A prince going to an outer rim planet? Unheard of and very unsafe. The personal guard smirked and chuckled, he shook his head, “No prince Bulsara. That is a backwater planet, it would be very dangerous for someone of your status to go there.” 

Freddie groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked over at Jim for backup, to defend his request. His personal advisor glanced away, avoiding eye contact. “As your advisor, I would have to suggest you not go there. It’s ridiculous for royalty such as yourself to go there. You might get kidnapped.” 

“Thanks Hutton.” 

\---

Brian gripped the controls of the ship, desperately trying to keep it steady as the harsh winds blew it back and forth. He was trying his best to land on a very small and what appeared to be a rickety wooden landing platform. He understood why John disliked Rhye so much, the weather was awful. 

The curly-haired master wasn’t the best pilot in the world but he thought his work landing the small ship during the large storm raging outside was quite impressive. Brian gazed out of the Transparisteel viewport and winced as rain battered Rhye ruthlessly. He was going to have to go out in that. 

Everything on the backwater planet looked as if was about to collapse. It seriously made Brian concerned about his safety. The buildings appeared to be shaking like leaves, he was unsure if they would survive another storm. 

The Jedi master sighed deeply and put up in cloak hood. He was saddened to do this but he was obligated too. Brian knew how much joy Veronica brought to John but he had to do what was right. An attachment could lead to the Darkside. 

He stepped outside of the ship, immediately met with a brisk gust of wind. Lightning crackled overhead. Thunder followed, shaking the wooden structure Brian was walking on. He prayed to the Force, begging that it wouldn’t let the very questionable structure that led to the mainland collapse. 

The master was continuously pounded with sharp droplets of rain, it made his skin prickle. He hugged his robe closer to his body. Brain caught a glance of the water beneath him. It made his spine tingle. It looked so dark and foreboding, it gave him the chills. No wonder John hated this place. 

Brian continued on towards the small village on the patch of land before him. It was empty in the town. The shops were boarded up, braced for the storm. A few odd souls milled around, most of them weren’t humanoid, they were more fish than anything. They probably didn’t mind the rain, Brian pondered. 

One small shop was open. It was dimly lit and looked like it was about to collapse, like everything else on the island. He stopped suddenly, staring at the decrepit building, it occurred to him that he didn’t know where Veronica resided. Brian decided that he would ask the shopkeeper.

He opened the door. The shop was almost devoid of life, with the keeper of the establishment looking much like what he owns. The curly-haired man pulled down his hood, to look less frightening to the horned shopkeeper, who was very surprised that a new face had walked in. 

Brian smiled politely, making sure to mind his manners. “Hello, do you know where Veronica Tetzlaff lives?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

The keeper nodded, “next island over.” He said with a thick accent that slightly resembled John’s, only much heavier. 

“Thank you, good sir.” Brian smiled, pulling up his hood.

He reached out into the force, the Jedi wanted to know if this conversation with Veronica would go well but he was only met with cloudiness and an underlying sense of dread. 

He left the establishment, contemplating how we would get to the island. Most of them were connected by bridges, and the journey to the next island wasn't that far, but he feared the storm would either blow him off the bridge or the bridge itself would collapse with him on it.  
\---

Brian stood in front of Veronica’s hut, he gazed over the decorations that hung about, the place looked nice, considering how the rest of the island looked. The curly-haired Jedi pushed aside the hanging gourd decorations and walked into the hut. It was deathly quiet, the only thing Brian could hear was the distant crashing of waves against the coastline.

“Veronica? It’s master Brian, we need to talk about you and John.” He called out.

Brian was met with more silence. He walked further into the hut, trying to find Veronica who was supposedly here. 

Until he stopped, a familiar dark presence washed over the home. The Jedi’s breath hitched, he looked for the source of the presence in the force. Brian inched his way towards the kitchenette area, where the source of the disturbance was. 

He glanced up from the wooden floors to find two piercing golden eyes staring at him, with a malevolent glint in those eyes. The hair on the back of Brian’s neck stood up as he finally realized who those eyes \

It was Paul Prenter standing there, a wide and sadistic smile spread across his face. His red lightsaber was humming with a disgusting low tune. Brian grabbed his saber, quickly igniting it, and shifted into a defensive stance.

He was going to the end this once and for all, for his father. 

“Hello, Brian.” The man spoke, swinging his saber slowly as he backed away. Brian needed to go after him, to make sure he doesn’t cause any more pain. The sith was heading out the back door, that grin still present. 

“Stop-” 

Before Brian could go after the man he tripped over something. 

It was a dead body, laying there with a still-warm lightsaber wound through the back. 

Veronica. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhye- A fictional planet that's mostly water, it is located in the outer rim.  
> Nybre- A large bird like creature located on Rhye.  
> Great battle- The largest battle in Nevermore's civil war. The king was saved by the Jedi.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t deserve this. Brian didn’t trust her much, but she didn’t deserve such a death. He sighed as he pressed his hand against her cheek. It was still warm, giving the master an overwhelming sense of guilt. If he had come just a few minutes earlier she might still be alive. As he stood he heard a familiar voice behind him come from the darkroom. 
> 
> “You’re a liar. You said you would handle this on Courscant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP BITCHES I ACTUALLY DID DECENT SHIT AND QUITE A LOT TOO
> 
> P.S ROGERS COMING SOON DW -fin

Brian let out a fearful yell, his eyes widening at the body. He stared for a moment before looking at where the Sith had stood, but he was gone. Flashes of his father’s murder clouded his mind, quickening his breathing. The tall man took a moment to compose himself, before turning to Veronica’s lifeless body. 

She didn’t deserve this. Brian didn’t trust her much, but she didn’t deserve such a death. He sighed as he pressed his hand against her cheek. It was still warm, giving the master an overwhelming sense of guilt. If he had come just a few minutes earlier she might still be alive. As he stood he heard a familiar voice behind him come from the darkroom. 

“You’re a liar. You said you would handle this on Courscant.” 

The curly-haired Jedi turned to the voice, seeing his padawans figure in the doorway. Brian could sense John’s anger. 

“You said it was Jedi business. But you only went to see-” The padawan turned the lights on with the Force, seeing Veronica’s body on the ground. He froze in shock, and his master could sense John’s pain start to set in. The younger man came closer and knelt down to his lover’s body. He traced a hand down her pale face, his mind becoming cloudy with anger.

“You did this, didn’t you?” He said finally. Brian felt something deep inside of him tear slowly like it was being severed. He felt John’s emotions become more distant, it was their force training bond breaking. 

His master stayed silent. How would he explain this? John didn’t know Paul even existed, but he had to make his padawan believe he wouldn’t do such a thing.

“John, I-”

The shorter man interrupted him “You did this to make sure I wouldn’t see her again! You killed her!” He exclaimed, taking his lightsaber and igniting it. Brian took a step back and took his own lightsaber from the belt. 

John knew it was Brian who killed his beloved Veronica. It was all there, all of the evidence. The Jedi master was standing over her cold, lifeless body. His saber was out and ignited and there was a large, gaping hole in the middle of her back.

The love of John’s life was gone forever. 

Brian began to feel a presence, a presence filled with fear. The presence distracted him for a moment, giving his padawan a chance to strike. The padawan charged at him, fury burning in his eyes. A window shattered due to the turbulent force around the two. John raised his saber, preparing to strike his master down. 

John lunged. 

Brian felt the heat of the two lightsabers on his cheek, trying to get his padawans blade to avoid harming him. He knew if he messed up, it would be his last mistake. But he was tiring, he knew he couldn’t do this for much longer. He could tell John was tiring too, but his padawan was fueled by anger. He just wanted to make sure Brian met the same fate as Veronica. 

A few minutes after their fight began, John managed to get an upper hand in the duel, kicking his master to the ground. He raised his lightsaber to strike before a voice distracted him from making the final blow. 

“Do it. Make him share the same fate as her. It’s his fault she’s gone, so it’s only fair.”

Before it was too late, Brian raised his hand. They stared at each other as if the world was moving in slow motion. Tears streamed down the younger man’s face and the older of the two closed his eyes. Brian used the force and slammed John back into the wall opposite of him. 

The curly-haired man gazed down at his apprentice, it pained him to do this, but it had to be done. Before John regained consciousness. 

\---

Freddie stood in the throne room. Tears streamed down his cheeks, skewing the traditional markings that adorned his face. The prince had finally snapped. His whole world was coming down on him, collapsing from the inside out. After not being able to find Brian, he would have to take measures into his own hands. It wasn’t going well. Freddie was sure he wouldn’t come out of this alive. 

The dark-haired man glanced up at his father who was standing before him, a malevolent stare met him. He knew his father disapproved of his crying but it was him that drove Fred to this point. To the point of breaking. 

“I know y-you’re talking to the s-supreme chancellor,” Freddie stuttered as another sob racked his body, “I know what you’re up to!” He pointed a shaking finger at the king. 

Bomi licked his lips and gave a sly smile, “And I know you’re a disgrace to this family. You thought I wouldn’t notice the little shenanigans you’ve been pulling with your advisor.” 

Freddie’s breathing stopped. He couldn’t believe what his father had said. He stared at him. The prince couldn’t fathom his father, Bomi wouldn’t dare bring Jim into this. His personal advisor didn’t deserve to be dragged down with him. 

Freddie looked away from the king, “I’m telling the senate that you want the Jedi dead.” He hissed. 

“Goodluck,” Bomi sneered, “you’re being placed under house arrest!” 

Freddie wouldn’t let Palpatine ruin his family, his life, and his friends. He would rather be dead. The Jedi were everything, they protected the galaxy and they had even protected Nevermore at one point in history. He couldn’t let that end. 

Freddie glared at his father and turned. Nothing was going to stop him, not even the dumb house arrest rule.

He stormed out of the throne room and into the main hallway of the Nevermoreian castle. The guards gave him an ugly look as he passed by, he huffed and continued on past them. Freddie had to contact the senate, no matter what. 

The prince whipped out his trusty comlink and tuned it to his personal advisor’s frequency. He hoped to the force that Jim would pick up. 

“Make an appointment with Brian. Now.” Freddie stated, turning off the device before he could give the other man a chance to respond. He had business to attend to. 

The prince entered his room, quickly stripping himself of his day clothes and discarding them on the floor beside him. Freddie stood in front of his expansive closet. Different fabrics with different hues and colors stared back at him.

He found it. 

It was the black-haired man’s traditional senator clothes. Freddie grabbed the outfit quickly, tearing it from the rack it hung from. He slipped on the grand, velvety robes, exhaling slowly. The man picked up his crown and placed it on his curly head of hair. 

This was it. 

He was going to expose the corruption. 

Freddie picked up his comlink again, he took and deep breath and contacted Jim. 

This was going to end badly and he knew it. 

“Contact the senate and demand a meeting...please.” He asked quietly. He felt bad for his lover, he didn’t deserve to be put through this. Jim had been nothing but faithful to Nevermore. He was most likely to get fired for helping Fred, or worse, executed by his father’s word. 

“It’s all ready.” The other man spoke. Freddie took a deep breath and took one last glance at himself in the mirror, adorned in his traditional clothes. It would probably be one of the last times he would see himself in this outfit. 

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

Freddie set up his personal holoprojector. He pursed his lips as the transmission turned on, projecting him to the entire senate, for all to see. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, actively going against his father’s word. 

“I am sorry to be calling this meeting so suddenly but a problem has arisen,” the prince said loud and clear, “it concerns many.” 

Suddenly the doors to the extravagant bedroom swung open. Freddie snapped his head over to face his intruders. It was two palace guards, their blasters were raised and pointed at his head and chest. He should’ve known his father was watching the broadcast and that the king would do anything to stop the truth from coming out, even if that meant killing his own son. 

Freddie took a deep breath and continued on, with a change in plans. “I...I am resigning from my place as ambassador for Nevermore. I do not agree with the actions of chancellor Palpatine or the parties in the senate. My sister, princess Kashmira, will be taking my seat.” 

He felt like this was all a dream, a sick dream. 

\--- 

Brian made his escape by running across the bridges to his ship, the wind pelting against him. By the time he got back, the tall Jedi started to feel how fatigued the duel had made him. He sat in the cockpit, silent tears streaming down his face.

He felt how damp he was, and his hair had lost his volume and his curls. He lifted his ship away from the planet, taking his fighter into hyper-speed before he took a sigh of relief. He survived, but at what cost? His padawan was against him, the council wouldn’t approve of his actions. He should have killed him, to prevent more damage, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was attachment and Brian knew it. 

The Jedi way was not this. 

He wiped his face dry with his cold and shaking hand before receiving a hologram transmission. He cursed under his breath. Now really wasn’t the time for this, but he had to. It could be important. He answered.

“Yes?” he said, trying not to sound irritated. Relax Brian, release your emotions into the force, he told himself. 

It was a 103rd commander, Dall, “Sorry to bother you, sir, but Prince Bulsara has requested a meeting with you within the next few rotations.” The clone avoided eye contact with him, she could sense his unease. 

The master tried not to show his stress “Ok. I’ll be back in a few hours so maybe the rotation after I return?” He replied. He wasn’t pleased with this, but he knew he must. Besides, it would give him a chance to rest and reel over the loss of his padawan before he could meet with the prince and maybe contact the council. 

The soldier nodded “Yessir.” 

“Oh, before you leave-” Brian said hurriedly “Will anyone else be there at the meeting?”

“Not that I know of sir.” The clone replied.

The Jedi nodded. “Ok. Thank you.” he turned the transmission off and slammed his fist onto the control wheel in frustration. He needed a break from everything, but right now he couldn’t, and it pissed him off. 

\---

John gazed out into the dark sea below as he wiped the sweat and rain off of his forehead. His face was stinging from the mixture of wind and rain, his lip was trembling and he was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. He always hated the feeling of crying, but it was just as painful not to.

He glanced down at the necklace in his hand. It was a gift he had given to Veronica, and it was the only thing he had left of her now. That, and all of the memories they had shared together. The majority of them were the happiest of his life, and the exceptions were never arguments, they were just bad days that Veronica had been caught up in and had managed to make somewhat better. Now he had nothing.

He stood up, slowly walking over to a make-shift grave he had made for his beloved, and draping the necklace over the driftwood headstone as he began to feel his heartbreak into pieces. He couldn't hold his tears back anymore and began to break down. Tears streamlined down his cheeks, wiping away some of the dirt that had made its way onto John’s face. 

It took him time to compose himself, and he returned to his position on the edge of the island before a familiar voice was heard next to him. It was a voice the padawan had felt like he had heard hundreds of times. 

“I’m sorry this had to happen to you, son.”

The young man looked up at the location of the voice and was quite taken aback by what he saw.

A tall man, not much older than Brian, stood near to the padawan. He donned black robes and a chestnut brown cloak. His skin was covered with burn scars, which John presumed was just a freak accident. His eyes were a brilliant, flamming golden color. They were quite unsettling. 

The man sat next to John, who was very obviously startled by his appearance. He felt an odd feeling of familiarity seeing him, though he knew he had never seen him before. The man gave him a gentle smile, awaiting his response. 

John wiped his eyes and looked back at the murky waters, staying silent for a moment before turning back to the figure.

“Sorry, but do I know you?” He asked shakily. 

The man shrugged.

“Yes and no.” He said with a voice the padawan felt was all too familiar. “You see, I’ve been trying to contact you through the force. I’m sure you've heard me a few times before.”

John looked at the man with shock, before slowly raising a shaking finger at him. The brown-haired boy knew why he recognized him, it was the same voice he heard back at the hut, and countless times before. He also realized this man was a Sith, it was the eyes. But before he could speak, the taller man spoke up.

“You look terrified, son. Don’t be afraid, I’m here to help.”

John didn’t look too sure. “You’re a Sith. I was taught not to trust them,” he said quietly. “Besides I don’t even know your name.”

The Sith rolled his eyes. “Of course you were, kid. The Jedi are making you believe that we’re in the wrong, but really they are.” He looked down at the young Padawan, before remembering. “Ah! I forget my manners.” He outstretched a scarred hand. “I’m Paul.”

John looked down at Paul's hand before taking his own out to shake it. “John.” He mumbled, still contemplating whether to trust him. He hardly knew the man, and on top of that, he was a Sith. Still, Jedi weren’t a good group either. They were both corrupt, but at the moment John didn’t know which one was more perverted. 

The two stayed silent for a minute, the only sound breaking the silence was the rough waves battering the coastline, staring out across the dark ocean before Paul spoke once again.

“I understand that you can’t find happiness, son. But, if you become my apprentice, I can help you find it. I can teach you how to save others you care about, too.” He stood, stretching his arm out towards John. “What d’you say, kid?”

John looked up at the Sith, hesitant of what he should do. He was taught never to trust the Sith, but he could be right. And it could be his last-ditch attempt to be happy, to save his friends from sharing the same fate as Veronica. The padawan could protect Freddie and Jim, protect them from the corruption of the Jedi. 

He reached his hand out to the Sith with a nod.

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

END


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi removed his hood and smiled, “I’m finally here to rescue you!” He strode over to the other man and leaned down to him. The cloaked man took the prince’s cuffs in his hand and snapped them swiftly. 
> 
> Freddie grinned, “It took you long enough Bri. By the way, how are we going to get out?” The prince gazed up at Brian, raising an eyebrow carefully. 
> 
> “The window of course.” The curly-haired Jedi said, smiling even wider. He loved seeing the alarm spread across Freddie’s face. It was quite funny, how his eyes grew wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry it took us a while to get this chapter up, my apologies. And before you guys can ask, Roger will be in the next chapter!! -Ava   
> hey if you could say some nice stuff about avas writing that would be nice, shes not feeling too great right now so i think it would be nice for her :) -fin  
> 
> 
> _poopyart__ (ava)  
> Fin no longer has an instagram.

Brian’s hands tightened around the handles of the small ship he was flying, he was making a shaky landing at the temple. The ship was a tad bit ruffed up from the weather on Rhye, he hoped the mechanics responsible for the upkeep of the ship weren’t going to be too mad. 

Brian ran a hand through his still-damp hair and let out a nervous breath. The master was so emotionally drained. Not even letting his emotions flow out into the force like a proper Jedi could relieve him of his worries and stresses. He still couldn’t fathom what had happened on Rhye. 

The ship landed with a thud. Brian leaned back in his seat, gazing out at the hanger in front of him. The curly-haired man prepared himself to be met with either some of his fellow Jedi or his clone’s question as to where he had been for so long. 

The man picked himself out of his chair and pulled on his soaking wet robe. The cold cloth hugged his body uncomfortably, oh what Brian would do to be in some warm robes at the moment. He slowly made his way off the ship, his legs felt like twigs underneath him, they were shaking profusely. 

Brian was sure to earn some strange glances. His dirty cheeks were stained with the tracks of tears that had fallen silently as he made his way back to Courscant. His robes and tunics were all soaking wet and they smelled like saltwater, there were cuts scattered against the Jedi master’s face and there was a slight limp to his walk from his fight with John. 

Dall, the commanding officer of the 103rd regiment, stormed up to Brian, a datapad in hand. Stress and worry had etched its way onto the clone’s face along with intense anger. Dall furrowed his brows and glared at the Jedi who cowered under his gaze. 

“General May! We have been trying to contact you for hours! We are needed urgently in the Dagobah system, there has been a separatists attack and the council requested that we go! This is quite irresponsible of you if I do say so myself.” The clone exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically. 

Brian groaned it earned him a quizzical expression from the commander, it was unusual for the Jedi to express his emotions like that. The curly-haired man couldn’t deal with the war right now, he had more pressing matters to attend to. 

John, his padawan, was one of them. 

“No, I have something more concerning to attend to.”

Brian had to go to the council and notify them of the younger man’s disappearance. He couldn’t let John fall into the hands of his father’s former padawan, who now appeared to be a Sith. His padawan wouldn’t fall to the dark side, he wouldn’t allow it. 

“But sir-” Dall spoke before being swiftly cut off by the Jedi master. 

“No! That is an order commander!” Brian sneered, turning away from the clone. Dall nodded, looking down at his feet, a tad bit embarrassed. He continued on with his trek to see the council. 

The other man stared at the Jedi master, befuzzled by his behavior. Normally Brian was very compassionate and kind with the clones, he never snapped at them or cut them off suddenly. He treated his regiment with respect. Dall had also noticed something else. Commander Deacon was nowhere to be seen. 

It was suspicious. The padawan never left his master’s side if they left Courscant. 

Brian angrily fumbled with his robes, his eyebrows knitted. He was furious and perplexed. The Jedi should have been more conscious, he should have been more compassionate with John, instead of snapping. He felt that he had failed his young padawan in some way.

He turned to the direction of the council, determined to get to his destination. He didn't care how wet he was. This was far more important than Dagobah. His padawan could be in danger, and to him, that mattered more than anything.

The doors slid open as he walked into the council chambers towards the council members. Master Windu, Master Plo, and Grand-Master Yoda all turned to look at the tall Jedi’s entrance, seemingly surprised by it. Master Windu opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the young master.

“My apologies for interrupting, but I must speak with you. My padaw-” Brian was cut off by Master Windu.

“Master May, you are needed in Dagobah! There is a full-scale separatist invasion!” He exclaimed, his brow furrowed with disbelief. The fellow Jedi was furious with Brian. They were in the middle of a war and he was one of their best generals, this was no time to be preoccupied with mundane things. 

The curly-haired man bit his tongue to keep from lashing out against master Windu, he was not in the right state of mind to deal with the arrogance of Mace, “I know, Master, but my Padawan has disappeared. I fear he has gone to the dark side.” 

Previously on the ride back to Courscant, Brian had tried to comlink John. But to no avail; all he received was static on the other man’s end. It worried him greatly. Paul was on that island, his padawan was emotionally distressed. And it was all Brian’s fault. 

This was going to end up a disaster.

“That is the least of our worries right now master May. There is a large scale invasion in the Dagobah system right now and you’re one of our most valuable assets.” Mace said roughly, avoiding eye contact. 

Brian stood there quietly, pursing his lips. The force felt agitated, it was churning around the group of Jedi. The curly-haired man couldn’t believe the council didn’t want to investigate his padawan’s disappearance, especially because it had to do with the turbulent and dark side of the force. 

“But,” He earned an unsatisfied glare from Windu, “I think Deacon went with my father’s former padawan, Paul Prenter.” 

Grandmaster Yoda shook his head, giving Brian a disappointed look, “Prenter is dead, gone from the order he is. Killed him you did, in the fire.” The eldest Jedi explained. 

The Jedi master’s throat tightened. He didn’t like to think about that night, the night his father died and the temple went up into flames. No matter how many times he tried to release his pain into the force, it just wouldn’t work. 

“I saw Prenter, I really did.” Brian said softly, so low almost no one could make out what he had said. 

“Drop it May, he is not here.” Mace Windu growled, glaring at the man before him. 

Brian had never felt so disgusted by the order. The Jedi were supposed to listen and be considerate. They weren’t doing that now and it made the curly-haired man feel sick. And this was a serious problem, his padawan was missing and possibly in the hands of a Sith lord. How could the council not see that? 

Brian ignored his thoughts. He glanced at the three council members and bowed, he was done with them. But it was his duty to keep the peace, so Brian was going to obey his orders. 

“I will go to the Dagobah system.” He said, avoiding eye contact with the others. 

“Thank you.” Windu nodded, dismissing him with the flick of his hand. 

Brian turned and left. He clutched his robes tightly. His teeth ground together, the curly-haired Jedi’s shoulders were tight and agitated. He couldn’t believe the council’s willful ignorance.

Brian always thought the council was right, no matter the situation. But now, he knew they were wrong, they were so very wrong.

\---

Brian pulled on his armor, patting it into place around his arms. He was standing in the middle of his quarters, his eyes avoided John’s area. Some of the boy’s belongings were still strung about the place, it pained the Jedi to look at it. 

Brian turned his attention back to his outfit, mainly the comlink attached to his glove that was going off repeatedly. He raised his arm to his mouth. The curly-haired man was a bit confused as to why he would be getting a transmission. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

The man was met with a frantic voice, “Come in! Come in master May!” It was from Jim Hutton. Brian was puzzled. The other man was speaking in a soft but still panicked tone as if he was trying to hide from someone. 

Jim was Brian’s good friend, the senator of Nevermore, Freddie, personal assistant. It was uncommon for the Jedi to be contacted by the assistant. Usually, Freddie just showed up at the temple unannounced or he would send a holographic transmission requesting a meeting at the senate building.

This was strange. 

“Mr. Hutton, what is wrong?” Brian questioned, dumbfounded. 

“Help! Freddie is in trouble with King Bomi and frankly the whole of Nevermore. He’s been placed on house arrest and he needs to be rescued, could you please help us? Master Jedi,” Jim’s voice got even quieter, barely audible at this point, “He might be killed.” 

This was indeed, very strange. 

What had happened while he was away from Courscant? Brian was well aware Freddie could get himself into a predicament. He often butt heads with the supreme chancellor, going against whatever the man had to say. It surprised the Jedi that the prince had gotten in trouble with his own people. His people loved him and adored the man.

Brian bit his lip. He had to go to the Dagobah system to help the republic. His men couldn’t do it without him. But, his good friend was in a lot of trouble. The curly-haired man contemplated what to do. Brian wasn’t exactly on good terms with the order, they didn’t value him or his padawan.

“Yes, I’ll help.”

\--- 

Freddie sat on his plush bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap. There was a light taste of blood floating through his mouth due to his obsessive lip biting. The prince even thought to himself that he should stop, it made him uncomfortable and it left a bad taste in his mouth. But how was he supposed to? Freddie was surrounded by palace guards. 

A group of them stood in a circle around him, their backs straight and blasters ready and loaded in their arms. One guard, the one in charge glared down at the prince. He was sure the king’s son wouldn’t attempt anything that would put his life in danger. 

But Freddie had other plans. 

He was silently devising a way to escape his room and meet up with master Brian. The black-haired man slowly raised his gaze to meet the blaster being held in one of his guard’s arms. Maybe Freddie could steal it and threaten the others with it and leverage his escape. But that wouldn’t work, he would be shot the second he got up. 

A few other plans ran through his head but none of them seemed remotely plausible either. 

Not all hope was lost through. Brian still could have received his transmission. Freddie’s father couldn’t hold a Jedi from seeing him, it would be rude to their saviors. Brian could come and save him, help him hide away from King Bomi. 

But he could only hope. 

Freddie stared at the door longingly. 

\--- 

Brian carefully landed his ship on the platform that sat in the middle of the bustling city of Procession, the capital of Nevermore. A group of soldiers gathered around his ship, to inspect him and whatever cargo he might be carrying. Brian decided that they would have to wait. 

He slipped on his heavy robe, draping the hood over his head to conceal his identity somewhat. It would help hide the Jedi from any of the clones that were stationed on Nevermore, it was a republic world after all. 

Luckily the curly-haired man was able to slip by the 103rd and Dall without being noticed. Using a beaten down ship that often sat at the Jedi temple deserted helped, it made Brian blend in with the crowded skies of Courscant. 

Dall, the commander, was eventually going to notice his disappearance. The Jedi had already prepared for that, he disabled his comlink. Any attempt to contact him through his channel would fail. 

Brian pulled out his holo-transmitter. He quickly got into contact with Jim. Hopefully, it wasn’t too late for Freddie, that he could still be saved from his father. The curly-haired master stole one more glance at the guards outside his ship, they seemed to be pre-occupied for the time being, with something on one of the men’s holo-transmitters. Brian was all good for now. 

“Mr. Hutton we need to devise a plan.” He said. 

Jim’s blue figure glanced at the Jedi, a worried expression plastered across his face. “Right, a plan. Couldn’t you use your Jedi mind tricks to trick the guards keeping Freddie into letting him go?” The man was obviously. 

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. It always amazed him how naive non-Jedi were about the workings of the force. “I’m not quite sure that will work, we don’t know how strong they are mentally. We’ll need to think of something else.” 

The curly-haired man contemplated a few things quickly, leaning back in his seat, a quizzical expression spreading across his sharply defined features. “Get somebody who is close to both you and the prince. Make them fake some kind of ailment to distract the guards. Then I can handle it from there.” 

Relief filled the personal assistant. “Yes, master Jedi.” The transmission ended as quickly as it began, leaving Brian in silence. The only noise was the slight drizzle of rain on the windshield. It made the master think of John. 

He wondered what his apprentice was doing. Brian wished he could reach out into their training bond and make sure he was safe, but alas the bond had been severed during their fight. 

It severed them, their relationship. 

Brian took a deep breath. John would have to wait, along with Dagobah. He had more important things to do, like trying to figure out a way to get around those guards outside his ship and Freddie. The prince who was waiting for him to come and save him. 

\---

Brian entered the vast royal palace, his robes flowing behind him. He was lucky, the guards around his ship had weak and feeble minds, along with the guards stationed along the confines of the palace. It allowed the Jedi to use his mind-tricks to let him slip into the palace, unnoticed.

Brian neared Freddie’s room, he could sense it through the force. There was a slight disturbance up in the top levels of the castle. He quickly hurried up to the upper levels before stopping abruptly. He saw Jim, they quickly locked eyes. 

Brian ducked behind a large exotic potted plant. He was going to hide and wait for the scene to unfold before him. 

Jim stood across from Phoebe, his hand placed over his mouth in mock fear. Phoebe gave a confused smirk, raising an eyebrow at the shorter man. Phoebe was Freddie’s personal guard and loyal friend. The prince’s advisor walked over to the taller man, going on his tip-toes to whisper into his ear.

“Meet me down the corridor in two minutes.” He whispered, strolling down the corridor to Brian’s hiding spot. Brian tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man.

“Oh, that's Phoebe. He's a good friend of Freddie and hates the idea of what’s going on right now.” Jim explained as he noticed Brian’s confused expression. “He’s really worried that Fred’ll get hurt…” he went quiet, looking down at the marble floor and tugging at his shirt sleeve. The Jedi placed a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Hey, that's why I’m here.” Brian said, smiling sympathetically, chuckling a bit. Jim smiled weakly back as he heard Phoebe make up some elaborate lie about needing to check the surrounding area after the advisor gave him a tip-off of a possible intruder in the palace. They heard his footsteps get closer and he came into view. He seemed surprised that Brian was there as well.

“What the bloody hell is a Jedi doing here?” Pheobe hissed, glaring at Jim. 

He never had anything against Jedi, per se, but he felt like they didn't really resolve much. They weren’t the peace-keepers they preached they were. They didn’t keep the peace, they started wars. Bringing one here to try and save Freddies behind wasn’t one of Jim’s smartest ideas.

“Woah, relax, he’s a friend.” Jim stood in front of the Jedi in case Phoebe physically attacked him. He knew the guardsmen probably wouldn’t, but he wasn’t too sure. He felt on edge and didn’t want to take any chances. 

The prince’s personal guard glared at him, furrowing his brows. “How is he apart of the plan? I refuse to let him cut up any of my men with his laser sword if that is to happen.” Phoebe growled, eyeing Brian who was crouched before the two men. 

Jim huffed, he opened his mouth to scold the other man but before Brian interjected. “That is not to happen. You two will create a diversion as I save Freddie along with Jim. We will escape through the window, my droid will catch us with my ship.” 

Phoebe rolled his eyes, he still didn’t trust the Jedi but that might just work, “Fine. We can do that.” 

“Good. Now go you two.” The Jedi said, shooing them away. 

The personal assistant and guard walked stealthily down the long corridor. They came to a halt at Freddie’s door. The guard standing by at the door was gone, sent off on a mission by Phoebe. They were one step closer to rescuing the prince. 

“Okay, Phoebe you’re going to need to trust me on this.” Jim spoke softly as to not alert the men inside the prince’s personal chambers. 

The other man gave him a concerned look. This situation left a bad taste in his mouth. Phoebe was going against the king’s direct orders to keep his son imprisoned, he was working with a Jedi, and by the sound of it, he was going to get hurt. 

Jim slipped his stun-gun out of its holster. Phoebe groaned. This was the distraction? Him getting stunned? The personal assistant feebly, hands shaking, lifted up the gun and raised it to the guard’s chest. 

Jim pulled the trigger. Phoebe promptly collapsed on the floor. He quickly shoved his gun back in its holster and crouched down in mock horror next to his friend. “Help! Help! Captain Freestone has collapsed! Someone get him a medical droid!” The personal assistant cried. 

Jim pounded his fists on the door to the prince’s room. There was some shouting, a few sets of feet tumbled around. Some of the guards ran to their captain’s aid, one of them ran down the halls to get a medical droid, which left only two in the prince’s room. 

Now was the time to strike.

Brian got up from his crouched position behind the plant. He tugged his hood farther down, to make sure his face was hidden from the guards knelt beside Pheobe. Jim glanced up from his spot on the floor, they locked eyes and gave a nod of confirmation. 

The Jedi walked into Freddie’s room, using the force to lightly close the door behind him. Freddie looked at him, worry evident on his face, he mouthed a quiet ‘help me!’ Brain nodded. He placed his hand on the hilt of his saber as the two guards still stationed in the room took notice of his presence. 

“Hey! Who are you?! You’re not supposed to be in here!!” The taller of the two other men shouted, pointing their blasters at him. 

Brian stayed silent, he wouldn’t use his saber against the two palace guards if he didn’t have to. The curly-haired man raised his hand and tore the blaster out of the tallest of the two’s hands. It went flying across the room, hitting the wall. 

The two guards took a step back, “Oh my kriff he’s a Jedi!” One of them exclaimed. 

The shortest guard did something Brian didn’t expect, he charged at the Jedi, blaster raised and screaming. The cloaked man groaned and rolled his eyes, this man was really full of himself. With the flick of his wrist, he sent the guard flying back and into Freddie’s massive bed. Luckily the prince ducked right in time. 

“Master Jedi maybe next time you could try and avoid hitting me!” Freddie said, clearly pissed. 

Brian chuckled at the prince’s bemusement and turned to the other guard who was now cowering in the corner. “How are we going to do this? The easy way or the hard way my good sir?” He asked. Of course, the curly-haired man wasn’t going to hurt him, it wasn’t the Jedi way. He was just going to frighten him. 

“Just don’t kill me, please!! I’ll do anything!” The man said, raising his shaking hands to block his face. 

“Leave the prince and me. Do not tell anyone about this.” Brain ordered. 

The guard nodded frantically. He stood up, his knees buckling underneath him, the guard quickly hurried out of the room, still shaking. Brain turned to Freddie who sat very poised on the bed, hands folded in his lap, and an expectant look on his face. 

The Jedi removed his hood and smiled, “I’m finally here to rescue you!” He strode over to the other man and leaned down to him. The cloaked man took the prince’s cuffs in his hand and snapped them swiftly. 

Freddie grinned, “It took you long enough Bri. By the way, how are we going to get out?” The prince gazed up at Brian, raising an eyebrow carefully. 

“The window of course.” The curly-haired Jedi said, smiling even wider. He loved seeing the alarm spread across Freddie’s face. It was quite funny, how his eyes grew wide. 

How his eyes grew wide like John’s whenever they were on a mission and Brian decided to do something rash and irresponsible. How the padawan’s mouth dropped into a little ‘o’ shape like how Freddie was doing at the moment. 

The cloaked man couldn’t think about John, not now, he had to save Freddie at the moment. 

“The window? We’ll die, Brian, do you not realize that. Or is that head of hair preventing you from thinking straight?” The prince gasped, crossing his arms in a defiant pout. 

Oh, how Brian forgot how much the other man despised it. It made him chuckle. No matter how much Freddie persisted about cutting his hair he would never do it, he liked it too much. The Jedi gave the prince a curt glare and smirked, “not with the force.” 

The corners of Freddie’s mouth turned upwards, that man loved everything that had to do with the force. It didn’t quite make much sense to him but the life force that seemed to be in everything was just so fascinating. It boggled his mind about how some beings could harness it, for the good and bad. It was extraordinary. 

Freddie stood up, “You always know how to get me on board with things Brimi.” 

Before Brian could answer him, Jim slipped into the room, clutching his stun-gun frightfully. The other two stared at him, waiting for the personal advisor to say something. Something was obviously going on outside of the room and Brian preferred to know. 

“I’m afraid we might have some company soon.” Jim spoke softly, rushing over to the two.

Brian nodded, slipping off his cloak and handing it to the prince standing next to him. “Put this on so nobody recognizes you.” He said, “and go get that blaster, we’ll need it.” The Jedi motioned the guard’s former weapon that had been flung across the room. 

Freddie tugged the large robe on, it went past his feet and covered his hands, not to mention that the hood covered his face almost entirely hidden, only his mouth was in view. “Will do.” He quickly scrambled over to the blaster and picked it up, he hugged it close to his body and regretted not being agile with a weapon. 

Brain turned on his holo-transmitter, his little droid appeared, projected by the little device. “Let’s go Red Special!” The droid was going to man the ship and fly it to the window outside. Force, did Brian love that mech. 

The curl-haired Jedi unsheathed his saber. The green light of the weapon filled the room. Brian walked over to the main floor to ceiling window and slashed it with the lightsaber, sending transparisteel flying about the room and to the ground below. 

The wind gushed into the room, robes and clothes billowed. Brain leaned out the shattered window to watch for his small transport ship. Freddie and Jim came up behind him, obviously apprehensive about what was about to happen. The personal assistant looked as if he was about to faint, his face was tinged with green. 

Brian gave a reassuring nod to the two. Just as he turned around to face the window again, the transport ship came flying into view. He waved his hand to single the droid inside, piloting it. It slowed to just a hover right outside of the break in the window. The ship was a solid five feet away from the window, Jim and Freddie were going to need some assistance getting across.

The door to the ship slowly slid open. Revealing Red Special. The droid beeped excitedly at Brian, the Jedi smiled fondly at the droid he and his father built so many years before. The curly-haired man moved to the side, making way for the other two. 

“Come on guys don’t be shy, he’s inviting you in.” Brain grinned. 

“I don’t think I can jump that far master Jedi.” Jim’s voice quivered. Freddie clung onto him tightly, “Bri I think trying to jump that far will result in us on the pavement below, if I’m, to be honest.” He said, clearly uneasy about the length of the drop and the distance of the ship. 

“Trust me.” Brian said. 

Freddie glared at him and gave him a solemn nod, “If I die it’s your fault.” The prince backed up to get a running start, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath then- sprinted. Freddie leaped from the window. Brian gave him a gentle push with the force, sending him barreling into the ship, knocking over Red Special in the process. 

The droid beeped angrily, “Sorry bud!” Brian shouted, snickering to himself. “Now it’s your turn.” The Jedi motioned to the window and stared at Jim. 

The personal assistant gulped and ran. He jumped out of the window, holding his breath and hoping to the force that he wouldn’t end up splattered below. Brian once again gave a push with the force, it ended up making Jim land on Freddie. They both blushed harshly. 

The Jedi lept out of the gaping hole in the transparisteel and landed much more gracefully than the other two. Freddie let out a disgusted snort as Brian stood up and brushed his tunic off, “why couldn’t you have made me land like that.” 

The tallest rolled his eyes. 

\---

Moraband, the sole planet in the Horuest system. It was cold and dry, the surface was covered in mountains and canyons. Also on the surface were two beings, one fully consumed by the dark side and the other slowly being engulfed by the dark side. 

John stood in the valley of dark lords, his eyes closed and one single hand outstretched in front of him. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. Two yellow gleaming eyes stared at the younger man, watching intently. 

John let the dark side flow through him, he let his anger and hatred consume his being. The rock floating before him shuttered violently. Paul, who was now beside the boy from Rhye, smiled devilishly. He was testing the young man’s power. 

“Access your pain, harness the power, feel it course through you.” The Sith seethed, glaring at John. This boy was powerful in the force, he could feel it. He could bring so much destruction. 

Sidious would be pleased.

John took another deep breath, filling his lungs with the brisk Moraband air. Veronica crept his way into his mind. Her face, her blank eyes, life completely devoid of her body. The saber wound that went straight through her. Brian’s face flashed through his mind, oh how the younger man hated him.

John clenched his teeth, he shook with anger. His eyes flew open. The rock before him cracked and suddenly burst into a million pieces. They landed in front of the two, at their feet, at their mercy. Paul grinned, his Sith eyes gleaming with pride. 

“Good my apprentice.” His scarred face scrunched up into a smile. 

John turned to his new master, still filled with rage. He felt a tinge of grief, about his old life and his former master and friends, but he pushed it away and replaced it with anger and hate. He liked being praised, Brian never did it and he craved it desperately.

Paul reached into his black cloak, his fingers wrapped around two cylindrical objects. The burned man pulled out two lightsabers, both formerly belonged to fallen Jedi, Jedi that Paul himself had slaughtered. 

“These are for you, son.” He said, handing over the sabers, “you will not be needing your old one.” 

John took the two weapons, he held them steady in his hands, staying silent. The warm metal felt good on his cold hands. 

“Take these sabers and make the cyber crystals bleed red.” 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhye- A fictional planet that's mostly water, it is located in the outer rim.  
> Nybre- A large bird like creature located on Rhye.  
> Great battle- The largest battle in Nevermore's civil war. The king was saved by the Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhye- A fictional planet that's mostly water, it is located in the outer rim.  
> Nybre- A large bird like creature located on Rhye.


End file.
